shimmerandshinefandomcom-20200214-history
Leah
| image = - 2015= }} | gender = Female | species = Human | debut = Pilot (unaired) "My Secret Genies" (aired) | voice = Alina Foley}} Leah is a main character in Shimmer and Shine. "Leah is warm, caring and thrilled to have secret genies as her best friends! Sensitive to others’ feelings, she does whatever it takes to make the people she cares about happy. Leah is straightforward, honest, and very patient … and thank goodness, because her genies make a lot of mistakes! Her natural instinct is to be calm and to think things through before she acts, so having Shimmer and Shine as her genies keeps her on her toes!" Leah has blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink shirt with light pink polka dots, a light blue skirt, and purple striped pants. She also has a purple genie bottle necklace. In the second season, Leah almost always wears a golden hair tie and a pink/purple genie outfit. Leah appears in every episode of the show. Normal Outfit Leah wore a pink shirt with stars on it.She also wore a blue skirt and purple leggings and she wore golden yellow shoes. She wore her Genie Bottle necklace to go with it. Beach Outfit #1 She wore a pink and blue bathing suit.She wore her Genie Bottle Necklace. Dragon Princess Outfit She wore a pink and blue dress and sparkly jewels on her head. Magician Assistant Outfit She wore a short pink dress and light pink leggings, and had her hair in a bon, wore feathers on her head and wore bracelets. Halloween Outfit She wore a black dress with orange/black leggings and wore a little hat clip. She wore her Genie bottle Necklace. Swan Lake Princess Outfit She wore a tiara and had her hair in a bon.She wore a tutu and tights and wore her Genie Bottle necklace. Pajamas She wore a pink shirt with red hearts and striped pants. She also wore pink slippers, and her Genie Bottle necklace. Pajamas #2 She wore a pink three quarter sleeve shirt and matching pants.She also wore her Genie Bottle necklace. Genie Outfit For when she visits Zahramay Falls.She wears a pink genie outfit with a velvet sash wrapped around her waist.She wears a ponytail like a genie and wears her Genie Bottle Necklace. Mermaid Outfit She wore a pink mermaid fin and her hair clip was replaced by a big star on her head. Beach Outfit #2 She wore a bathing suit and wore her Genie Bottle Necklace to go with it. Peacock Ball Dress She wore a long pink dress and she wore a butterfly- shaped mask. Rainbow Zahramay Outfit For when she and her Genies visit Rainbow Zahramay she wears the same outfit with rainbows and her hair is rainbow colored. Fairy Outfit When Leah wishes that the girls could be Flitter Genies just like Minu she gains yellowish/pinkish fairy colored wings Screenshots Leah and Nahal.png Shimmer, Shine, and Leah 2.png Leah Season 2.png Leah and Kaz Shimmer and Shine.png Leah Shimmer and Shine ATR.png Leah Shimmer and Shine Genie Forest.png 1 Leah, Nahal and Princess Samira Shimmer and Shine.png Leah Shimmer and Shine ATR 2.png Leah Shimmer and Shine ATR 3.png Kaz and Leah Shimmer and Shine.png Leah Shimmer and Shine SP.png 1 Leah Shimmer and Shine.png images (2).jpg|link=Zahra-Glitter, Zahra-Glow E1000AEB-4E53-475A-993B-FEF11868D056.jpg._CB521986513_.jpg|Leah Leah and Shimmer In The Ship.PNG|Shimmer And Leah Laying Down On Seats In The Ship Production Art Shimmer and Shine Leah Storyboard.gif Leah and Shimmer Storyboard.png Leah Storyboard.png Shimmer, Shine, Leah, Zac, Nahal and Tala Production Art.jpg Shimmer and Shine Season 2 Production Sketch.jpg Outfits Jr-meet-leah-promo-16x9.jpg Leah Season 2.png Leah Doll.jpg Princess Leah.png SHIMMER AND SHINE Leah.png IMG 1264.PNG 613ZHrqbbgL. SY550 .jpg DRC92 01.jpg 6498AF15-7059-4B75-9FDA-1B29C7861F0A.jpeg|Dragon Princess Outfit Images.jpg Anm2p.jpg Leah_Shimmer_and_Shine_at_a_sleepover.PNG|Leah's Second Pajama Outfit Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Kids